Falling for an Angel
by keepholdingon1
Summary: When a Charmed One saves Leo from the spirit realm, she realizes her true feelings for him. The only problem is Leo is her sister's husband!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this story is set around season 3/ season 4.

please review- without your reviews I won't continue!

* * *

In Thin Air

Phoebe ate breakfast that morning with an empty feeling. It had been almost two weeks since she had seen Leo, talked to Leo. They had no idea where he was and used every single magical way to find them but they couldn't. She thought about what he meant to each of them. Leo was of course, the love of Piper's life. Phoebe was certain that no magical obstacle could keep them apart. That was until he had disappeared in thin air. To Prue, Leo was a big brother, someone to rely on, argue with and joke around. But Phoebe had never seen him as a big brother, more like her rock, her best friend. Leo was the one person apart from her sisters who completely understood her and she could always confide in. As she thought about him a lone tear rolled down her face. She had been putting all her energy into being there for a deeply distraught and frustrated Piper that she had no time to deal with or even notice her own sadness.

* * *

Piper came in, eyes puffy and red.

"Morning." Phoebe managed a weak smile, not needing to ask how her sister had slept.

"This is the twelfth morning I've woken up without him." Piper simply said, her face devoid of hope. Prue came out of nowhere and hugged her.

"Don't give up hope, sis."

"Don't give up hope!" Piper's voice rose dangerously. "We have no idea where he is! Anything could have happened to him!"

"But we know someone who might." Determination fired Prue's blue eyes.

"What?" Phoebe immediately leapt up at the news.

"The Elders!" Piper spat, guessing correctly.

"I wrote a little spell to take one of us 'up there.' Then we'll get our answers."

"A spell?" Phoebe inquired, surprised.

"Yeah, I learnt from the best." Prue gave her a quick smile.

* * *

Piper lit a circle of candles as they stood in the dusty, dark attic. The silence was killing.

"OK, Phoebe." Prue pointed to the chair in the middle.

"What? Me?" She thought that Piper would go, since Leo was her husband. Her second guess was Prue, being the oldest and the strongest.

"Yeah so you can dig up some premonitions to see if the Elders aren't bullshiting us." Prue must have planned this in advance.

"Ah, OK." Phoebe cautiously sat down.

"Be careful." Prue was full of worry as she let go of her sister's hand.

The sisters said the spell together and Phoebe felt the familiar but disturbing feeling of disappearing into another world.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks so much for you reviews guys- you really made my day!

* * *

Gone

Her head stopped spinning around and gradually relaxed down to a dull ache. She found herself surrounded by cloaked whitelighters, all in a hurry.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe chirped.

"Where can I find your bosses?"

She hadn't been up there since they vanquished Eames and she had forgotten how pretty and crowded it was. A helpful female lighter guided her to a huge red door. Phoebe took a big breath and opened it. Their big all-knowing eyes were on her. Fourteen tall stone chairs were full. The fifteenth was empty.

"You probably already know because you've been stalking us as usual but can you please tell me where our whitelighter is?" Phoebe couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Hello to you to, Phoebe." The Elders spoke us one.

"We haven't heard of Leo for two weeks now. It's as if he simply slipped off existence. We're greatly sorry but there's nothing we can do within our power to find him."

Phoebe stopped touching chairs to try and get a premonition to bang her hands furiously on the table.

"That's not good enough!" She announced, frustrated.

"Tell me everything."

"We've already told you everything we know."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe you." Phoebe moved to touch another chair.

An Elder stopped her.

"Listen, Phoebe, we're sorry but we know as little as you. We can't help you. Now, if you'd excuse us, please..."

Phoebe felt herself being gently orbed outside. She slammed her fists against the locked door. She walked aimlessly away, fuming. Eventually she sat down in a place where the Whitelighters wouldn't step on her and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't make herself say the reverse-spell and return to the attic, knowing she would see Piper's hopeful eyes turn blank with her lack of information.

Suddenly Prue appeared.

"What did you find out? Is everything OK?"

"No." Phoebe choked back tears. "They say they don't know anything and I'm not sure whether to believe them or not. First Cole, than Leo, I can't lose him too, Prue."

"We won't." Prue hugged her tightly.

"Did you get a premonition?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"Of what? The room's like bare. I tried every chair but nada."

"I left something in your pocket." Prue smiled.

"What?"

"Sorry-times up." And Prue was gone.

_

* * *

Flashback _

Phoebe winced from the heated intensity in Cole's eyes. They bore into her, soulless and desperate. Prue's and Piper's grip on her tightened protectively.

"Phoebe," Cole said, inching towards her, his feet silent against the attic floor.

"We can still make this work. Us."

Phoebe's heart sank. Part of her still loved him, would always love him. He was not a demon easy to get over. But she knew for the greater good, probably her own greater good, he had to go.

She slowly backed away with her sisters by her side.

"We couldn't make this work the moment I realized there was no good left in you- and no evil left in me."

The words seemed to slowly kill him.

"Phoebe..." Was all he could say. Desperation shuddered through him as he clenched his bloodied fists in despair.

"We could have been King and Queen of the Underworld! We could have been anything and everything that you wanted."

"Maybe I just want to be me." Phoebe said.

Cole began to shake in anger, giving in to the evil inside him.

"I hate you!" he howled hollow, and darted wildly towards them.

Before his angry hands could grab her throat, Prue sent Cole flying with her powers.

"Keep away from my sister." She threatened.

Cole, dressed in his usual black attire, slowly stood up, defeated. Phoebe felt a shiver of fear when she realized how big he was compared to her.

"Don't. Move." Prue warned again.

"The spell, Phebes, now!" Piper said and they started chanting.

Cole shot her a glare and chucked as if amused.

"You won't do it Phoebe, you can't."

She tried to ignore him and the sick feeling in her stomach as they came to the last line of the spell. Phoebe looked at him in the eye for the first time and finally said the punishing words, much strongly then she felt. Cole's face twisted in fear and came to the realization it was over.

"I love you!" His final words were so quiet; Phoebe thought she was the only one who heard them.

Fire consumed his body but his eyes remained the same till the end. Cold, fierce and full of regret.

Her knees gave in and she fell to the ground. He was gone, finally gone and she didn't know whether to rejoice or to cry.

And after dinner, after her sisters had stopped fussing over her, she went to bed and felt herself unwillingly say the words that echoed her pain.

"I love you too... Cole." She whispered into the night.

_End flashback...

* * *

_

remember- if you want to see the next chapter- you'll have to reveiw! 


	3. Chapter 3

Who's at the door?

Phoebe felt the familiar distressing feelings as she remembered Cole's vanquishing. It was pain she rarely shared with her sisters, or even Leo as she knew they couldn't understand, couldn't imagine, still loving someone that tried to kill her whole family.

She waited until someone opened the door and then she slipped inside. There was only one Elder in the room, Graham. Removing the hood of the whitelighter cloak she stole, she smiled at his shocked expression.

"Phoebe... I told you..." He flinched as the potion touched his skin.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"A truth potion."

"You can't throw a truth potion at an Elder!"

"I just did. Now tell me where Leo is!"

_

* * *

Flashback_

Graham didn't like where the meeting was heading.

"You can't be saying... that we are going to take out one of our own?" He spoke up, amazed.

The Elders made noises of distress.

"And what will happen if we let this marriage develop and they produce a child?"

"They wouldn't... they know the consequences."

_The Elders opened the window to Earth and showed Leo and Piper in their room, discussing a child._

_"Screw the rules; we have a right to be happy." Leo was saying._

_"They can't stop us, Piper."_

Graham couldn't believe his eyes. He felt betrayed. Leo was not only a coworker, but a good friend. Before Leo had moved in with the Halliwells, they had shared a home.

"We've given them enough chances. They have given us no choice. Leo and Piper must be separated." A female white lighter named Kylie said.

"But killing him, it doesn't seem fair. And how are we going to kill him, its impossible!"

"They leave us no choice. If there was any other way..." They shook their old, wise heads sadly.

"And it's nowhere near impossible, believe me." Kylie began changing into a young blonde woman, one of Leo's charges. With an eerie humanlike smile, she orbed out.

* * *

The words that dripped out of Graham's bewitched mouth made Phoebe sick. The Elders were annoying sure, but until this day she would never call them evil. She never thought that they would be capable of what they had done. Shaking with red-hot anger, she ran out of the room. She knew what she had to do. There was no time to call for her sisters, to even think. She had to get to her brother-in-law. Before it was too late.

* * *

Like a chicken that had lost its head, Prue paced aimlessly through the house, her hands obsessively cleaning everything in sight.

"Stop." Piper blocked her path.

"Prue you've gotta relax. You're not helping anyone right now."

"She should have been back by now." Prue sighed and dropped her cleaning glove.

"Don't worry. Here, watch some TV or something; get your mind of it." Piper switched it on to some morning soapie.

"I can't watch TV when Leo and Phoebe are..." Prue stopped and took a deep breath.

She admired how Piper could remain strong, cool and collected when everything was crazy. _If she can do it so can I._ Prue thought determined and flopped on the coach.

The doorbell rang, interrupting her brief break.

"I'll get it!" She called out, getting up.

Her eyes widened as she opened the front door. For in front of her was a man she had not seen in over a year. A man that made her heart beat faster...

* * *

remember- if you want to see the next chapter- you'll have to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Don't Look Down

The life portal closed gently behind her. Phoebe struggled through the muddy river, soaked to her waist and looked at the yellow, empty sky. So this was it, the world between life and death. Not a place she wanted to stay long. Already, depressing thoughts were taking over and the monsters in the dark where talking to her, trying to persuade her to join them on the other side. The portal to death was close by. It was big, red and luring and Phoebe had to peel her eyes away from it to avoid being hypnotized. Where was Leo? Was she too late? Then as she accidentally looked at the portal again she saw him. He was on the cliff directly above the portal. She immediately called out "Leo!" but with the furious wind and the air thick with screaming she knew he couldn't hear her. Mud streamed down unto the ground as she pulled herself out of the river. It took what seemed like a year to get to the top. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and moved him away from the edge.

"Sorry..." She gestured to her muddy clothes which had made Leo muddy too.

Then she stopped and stared. She was covered in blood because Leo was covered in blood. His leg had more blood than skin and his bare chest looked like it had been ripped open.

"Oh my God." Horror filled her.

His eyes were like stones, lifeless and heavy.

"Why are you here, you shouldn't be here." He said weakly.

"Go."

"No, not without you."

"Phoebe," Leo tried desperately to make her understand.

"We're going in different directions. You belong down there and I belong..." He pointed at the death portal.

"No!"

It was what she had dreaded. She had been in the place for less than an hour and felt suicidal. Leo had been in the place for weeks. There was practically no life left in him.

"Listen to me Leo. I have the way out. To your wife, your family. Don't you want that?"

"I don't deserve..."

"Yes you do."

"No, I... my charge, Lillian... I... killed her." Tears fell from his red eyes and he collapsed in agony.

Phoebe knelt beside him, concerned.

"No you didn't. Kylie, an Elder pretended to be Lillian."

Leo coughed violently and shuddered.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because Leo, the Elders lay a trap for you. They wanted to kill you."

He let out what seemed to be a laugh.

"No. They wouldn't do that."

Phoebe grabbed both his white hands and tried desperately to explain everything under one breath.

He ignored her.

"Leo. Think of Piper. Your wife. She loves you. You love her." Her voice broke in emotion.

Something flickered in Leo's eyes but burned out quickly.

He stood up, eyes watery. And then with strength she knew only came from the monsters he began walking to the edge. She sprinted after him, even though she was scared of going closer to death. But she knew she would do anything for him. Clawing her nails into his back she tried to pull him away. He shoved her off. She got up awkwardly and stood beside him as he tensed himself to jump. Although her heart was pumping like crazy, she had to be careful not to make any sudden movements.

"Wait. Please don't do this. You have to live. For me." She knew the words came straight from her heart and they scared her a little because they were foreign to her.

Leo fell back into the darkness. She flopped down beside him in relief.

"Why would the Elders do this to me?" He said in hurt and confusion.

"They're evil, Leo." She said the words he didn't have the courage to say.

She looked away from his pained face to the forest below. It stared mockingly up at her. A lost feeling returned as she looked into two dark blue pools. _Cole? _

The question echoed through her mind. Then the eyes were gone and she looked back at Leo.

"C'mon." She pulled him up, glad to see his strength was returning.

"Let's get outta here." They took their first steps down the mountain.

* * *

yea I ran out of energy to tell you who was at the door... you'll have to wait to next chap

review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews. I know its been ages but I hope you guys can still stick with this story.

* * *

Returning From The Dead

"Andy! What are you doing here? If they found out they would..."

"Clip my wings, yeah I know." Andy smiled.

"That's always the first thing you say to me. What about hello, how are you?"

Prue suddenly moved forward and kissed him passionately.

"Or that could do as well." He grinned and she kissed him again.

"Who is it?" Piper stopped when she saw her sister making out with Andy. What the hell is Prue doing? She thought. She's engaged! But her thought switched to another when she realized Andy might have information on Leo.

"So why are you here?" Prue asked Andy, ignoring Piper.

"Don't you believe that I came here just to see you?"

"No." Prue grinned.

"That's never the reason."

"I don't know, it does get a bit lonely up there." His fingers reached out and brushed her hair back.

Piper couldn't take it anymore.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY HUSBAND?"

They both looked at her, startled.

"Sorry, Piper, I just haven't seen Prue for quite a while." They exchanged looks.

"OK!" Piper said annoyed, the urgency in her voice apparent.

"Yes, Leo is trapped in the void between life and death."

"Phoebe must have gone in there alone." Prue said alarmed.

"She should have got us first."

Piper looked at Andy.

"How do we get there?"

"Um, I can orb you there if you want."

Prue flung her arms around him and Piper smiled.

That was the best news she had heard in two weeks.

* * *

"You need to rest?" Phoebe looked over at Leo, concerned.

"No, I'm fine." He said.

Suddenly, without warning he collapsed.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just need to..." He winced.

"Rest?"

"Yeah."

She was already looking through the foliage of the forest for a glimpse of the demon she saw before. Just when she was about to give up, she saw movement. Glancing back at her brother-in-law, she was torn. She didn't want to leave him alone and defenseless but she had unfinished business that she couldn't ignore.

"Uh, Leo, I'm just going to get us some water." She said.

"Be careful, Phoebe."

She took one last look at his angelic face before facing the darkness.

* * *

With shadows curling around his ankles, he emerged from hiding.

"Phoebe."

"Cole."

Suddenly she felt her feet fall from underneath her and jaws pierce her side. Cole dove on the ground and shook the beast of her leg. She rolled over and heard the creature screaming. When she got up, Cole was wiping blood on his pants. The wolf was motionless. Deciding to digest this information later on she moved towards him.

"Why are you here?"

"I could say the same for you."

She ignored him.

He took his time to answer the question delicately.

"Because I haven't moved on."

"Well, Cole, maybe you should." She said, feeling a lump in her throat.

"Do you have a boyfriend, are you married?"

"No." She said, thinking briefly of Leo.

"But I have moved on."

Before she could react he had grabbed her throat. She made a silent scream. She felt for certain he was going to kill her with the same bare hands he had killed the wolf.

He let go but remained close. His breath burnt her face. His lips were inches from hers. He wasn't going to kill her. He was going to kiss her.

She backed away, no longer frightened. As long as Cole loved her, he wouldn't hurt her.

A human cry from the forest made her heart lurch.

"I've gotta go, I think Leo's in trouble."

Cole laughed bitterly.

"So that's why you're here. For a second there I thought you were here to save me."

"You can't be saved."

"And Leo can?" Jealousy twisted his voice.

"Yes. He wasn't put here naturally. The Elders did it."

He put his hands up, signaling he was giving up.

"Fine then. Go to your angel. But I will be watching you."

_Watching me to protect me or watching me to hunt me?_ Phoebe thought, a shiver running down her spine. She felt a different kind of shiver when she thought of Leo as 'her angel.'

"Thank you." She said, not entirely sure what she was thanking him for.

He gave her a lost look and she turned back and began to run. He wasn't surprised she refused to help him. It didn't hurt so much anymore. And he knew there were other ways to return from the dead. Ones that he was working on at the moment with a certain magical being called Kylie.

* * *

Review if you want to read other chapter about Phoebe and Leo getting closer, Andy and Prue and what Cole has planned. 


End file.
